Twins of Power
by MissfitThunder
Summary: Aoife is not so happy with her life. She decides to join the Hunt where bad things start to happen. People leaving, only mortals joining, what going wrong. Meanwhile, Aoife's twin, Scatath has no clue about Aoife's life except she she's Aoife being taken away from camp by two girls. Can they stop it? Or were they wrong about everything? T for bloody action.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: the Ocs from this story are all from my story, Children of (or are they) Moon and Ocean. This takes place after the war games in it. Please read for details and it should make sense without reading.**

_Disclaimer: Am I a man who is 49 years old born on June 5 according to Google? No, I'm not Rick Riordan._

Aofie's POV

I was laying in a tree reading a book when there was a giant bang. I jumped down. Reyna was glaring at Octavian, who was glaring back. I was impressed. As a daughter of Bellona, I couldn't help but respect people with bravery. At least, I was impressed until my twin sister, Scatath, appeared and struck his face. I crept closer. Nothing makes Scatty mad.

"The Leo boy declared war on us. We are to march to their camp and attack," Octavian ordered, who has recently been announced war chief, with Andrew as deputy war chief. Andrew, Jonathan, Rhys, Mark, Carter, and David applauded.I din't realize there was an audience.

"Actually, I had a dream where the Leo boy was explaining to those demigods that came here," Scatty said.

"Dream," Octavain scoffed. "I bet you would stand up for anyone with him." Scatacth's face flared.

"Guys, I order that you-" Reyna broke off when she saw me.

"Aoife, come here," she commanded. "Who are you with?"

I knew I was supposed to say yes but Octavian had a point. A dream is normally a dream, at least at Camp Jupiter. I hesitated.

"You," I replied, ashamed. I really need to say what I think. "I'm going," I announced, sprinting into the forest (See my fic). Once I got to where we fought the hydra, I collapsed. Of course, at that moment Scatty appeared.

"Sup, Aoife."

"Hey, Scatty," I tried smiling but it felt so fake.

"Why are you pretending to smile?" Scatty asked.

I sighed. She had seen right through it. I dipped my fingers through the stream. "Do I have to answer?" I complained.

"Yep," she smiled.

"I'm sick of camp. I said it, you happy?"

"Honestly, no and yes. I mean that I'm happy that I found out but mad that you feel that way," Scatty replied softly.

"Scatty, I feel like running away. Honestly," I admitted.

"Go for it, just iris-message me when you find the time."

I expected begging, pleading, anything, not her to smile.

"You were joking, right?" Scatty smiled, knowing that I didn't joke often.

"No," I replied. She stopped smiling.

"You can't, Andrew would organize a hunt for you!" Scatty protested. "And they'll assume I have information, which I wouldn't, and torture me."

"Scatty, you'll be fine. I'll leave a note saying you didn't have a part."

"But-"

I put a finger to her lips. "I'll be fine. Also, tell Hazel I said bye, just don't tell her what that means."

"I was just going to say 'but I want to be involved,'" Scatty said.

"I won't let you be harmed. You're my little sister," I said.

"Well, I can't stop you so good luck," Scatty said. She walked away. I stood there, cursing Octavian and all the other boys there. A young girl appeared behind me. She had dark brown hair, silver eyes, and pale skin. She was dressed in silvers and grays, with a bow in her hand and a quiver of arrows on her back.

"Lady Diana?" I asked, not daring to hope.

She chuckled. "I'm Artemis at the moment."

"Why are you here?" I instantly regretted asking it. She was immortal goddess while I was a fourteen year-old demigod with too bright of red hair, pale skin, and sparkling green eyes. Not really what Di-Artemis, I corrected, would want.

"You seem to not be too found of men at the moment. Plus, you want to escape. Instead of running away, I will allow you to join the Hunt," Artemis offered. I thought about it. Its not like I ever liked a boy, I definitely could live without that.

"Will I be able to see my sister?" I asked.

"Yes, just make sure you don't visit too often, you would get sidetracked from quests."

"Quests? I'm in," I say immediately.

"Wait for Thalia to come," Artemis instructed. A portal appeared and a girl with electric-blue eyes, pale skin, and black hair apperaed.

"My Lady, what do you want?" she asked,

"Aoife wants to join the Hunt."

Thalia smiled. "Repeat after me. I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis."

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis," I repeated.

"I turn my back on the company of men."

"I turn my back on the company of men."

"Accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt," Thalia finished.

"Accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt," I mimicked.

"Now we see if Lady Artemis accepts."

"I accept," Artemis said. I felt lighter, stronger. I looked down and saw my jeans and t-shirt being replaced by a light silvery jacket with gray pants that were warm and comfortable. A quiver of bows made of silver appeared on my back but I couldn't tell they were there, they were so light. And gods, my hair was braided in the back. I could see clearer then I ever have. A bow also made of silver appeared in my hands. I hit the top and it turned into a mirror. I looked in it but I was sure this girl wasn't me. My face was glowing like moonlight, my hair shining but not so obsessive like those children of Venus with a few strands loose, and I looked older, more mature except young at the same time. I suddenly felt like a burden was lifer from my shoulders. I realized it was love, never having to worry about it.

"Let's go!" I shouted. Artemis made a portal and while we were traveling, Thalia looked at me.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Aoife."

"You'll make a great hunter," Thalia commented.

"I bet you're just saying that."

"Really," she insisted.

We arrived in the middle of the woods.

"Welcome to New York," Thalia said. I took in the landscape. It was very different from what I was accustomed to, but I loved it.

"Here is your new family," Artemis said as I saw a group of young girls in outfits similar to mine.

"Hi," I waved.

Scatath's POV

I turned around and saw Aoife with two other girls her age. _Where did they come from?_ I wondered. The younger created a portal and they were gone, including Aoife. I darted to where Aoife was. Nothing there, except her old jeans and t-shirt._ I'll get them,_ I thought. _Those girls will pay for what they did to my sister._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is what I was talking about. Read with caution. **

Aoife's POV

I was really nervous, I really didn't expect people to actually like me.

A girl reached out her hand, "I'm Phoebe."

"I'm Aoife."

"Chloe."

"Zoey."

"Laura."

"Ansley."

"Megan."

"Alex."

More and more people walked up to me, and I started thinking, why isn't anything crazy going on? Of course, that's when fire started raining from the sky. It hit Ansley. I climbed up a tree by me. I took out my bow, but it was still a mirror. I peered into it. I saw Ansley kissing a boy. I involuntarily shuttered. Their lips molded together and their faces shinning bright. They cherished each other, playfully tussling on the floor. I tore my face away from the mirror and glanced down. Everyone was staring as a boy came down and landed next to Ansley.

"My Lady-" I started, jumping down from the tree. Artemis was staring in disgust at him.

The boy spoke up. "Ansley, why aren't you talking to me?"

Ansley glared. "That was the past."

"Oh really," he taunted, taking her to the ground. Ansley didn't resist in the slightest. He crushed his lips against hers and she did the same back, forgetting that there was people all around her.

I peered into the mirror and gasped. No longer were they kissing, now they were battered, blood spread all over the ground. The hunters were gone and there was the boy again, on the floor dead.

Zoey hurled herself at the boy.

"Let me," the goddess said. Zoey whispered in her ear. Artemis smiled.

Zoey took out her bow and shot the boy in the chest. Blood splattered everywhere.

"NO, Ky!" Ansley sobbed. Ky laid dead on the ground.

Artemis raised her hands. "You swore to turn you back on the company of men," she lectured.

Ansley fearfully shook her head.

Artemis raised her arms. Instead of Ansley of a jackal. Artemis smiled. "Let's hunt."

Together, we sprinted. We shot arrows directly at Ansley. Phoebe hit her.

"Let's celebrate by partying," Zoey suggested.

A couple hours later of celebrating, Artemis -now a eleven year old- came.

"There is a new trouble around," she started. All noise stopped. Suddenly, a chariot appeared, it hurt to look at it.

The chariot landed. There was a bunch of boys in it.

"I decided to copy you. I made a poem about it," a boy said.

"Ahem.

The awesomeness of me,

can never be beat,

like you can see,

a piece of sizzling meat." He raised his eyebrows at us as if expecting applause.

"Brother-" Artemis started. Apollo cut her off.

"One of the pretty ones is no longer a hunter," Apollo said.

We all glared at him. Pretty? Who does he think he is?

"Also, my boys wanted to see your girls."

Artemis stared at him.

Thalia broke the silence. "Back off, idiot."

Artemis shot Thalia a warning glare.

"Fine, go ahead." Apollo nodded to the boys who were all staring at the us.

We took out our bows and started running. This one boy was staring at me like he wanted to throttle me. I grabbed a sword that I had with me before I joined the hunt and fought him. I stabbed him in the guts. Blood spewed out, a few drops landed on my hair, and I repeated stabbing. This is like the Hunger Games, I thought. Just boys against girls. In that one moment I stopped to think that, a boy that looked just like the one I just slayed just bigger and more muscular stabbed me. I coughed, sputtering out blood. I took my sword and smacked his face with the sharp edge. It was a deep cut, causing him to stagger backwards. Looks like he has a reminder of me, I thought. Then I remembered the wound. I ignored it, even though I knew it needed tending. I tired searching for Phoebe, she seemed nice. She and Thalia were fighting this cross between a wolf, raven, and lizard. I limped towards them, causing me to look down. Somehow, I got stabbed in the leg without realizing it. The blood was trailing down, getting worse. The flow was slowing down gradually, but I needed nectar and ambrosia fast. I, being the person I am, ignored it and went to help Thalia and Phoebe. Thalia's spears were breaking when touching the lizard part while Phoebe's attacks were being bounced off.

"Guys, let me help," I said. Suddenly, the air changed and the lizard part was blown to bits. The sky had a thunderstorm. Odd, there wasn't one a moment ago, I thought. Jupiter appeared. He stormed (pun intended) over to Artemis and Apollo, who were fighting each other, which was why she wasn't assisting us.

"ARTEMIS! APOLLO! DON'T MAKE ME-" Jupiter roared. Artemis and Apollo started protesting, but Artemis stopped when she saw the look in her father's eyes.

"Artemis's hunters attacked my boys!" Apollo told Jupiter.

Artemis opened her mouth to protest but Jupiter held up his hand.

"Is this true?"

"No, the boys, came to kill us," Artemis said.

"And the proof of that is?" Apollo smirked. Jupiter missed the smirk.

Alex went to Jupiter. "Zeus-"

Jupiter changed. No longer was he wearing a Roman toga. Now he looked like a regular old dude."You recognize me better like this?"

Alex nodded. "Uncle, I was recording it."

Artemis started at her. "You just might be getting a reward. Now hit play."

Alex obliged and the video started.

"One of the pretty ones is no longer a hunter. Also, my boys wanted to see your girls." All the hunters were glaring at Apollo when he said this.

"Back off, idiot," Thalia said.

"Fine, go ahead." Apollo again and that was when the games started. The video ended.

Zeus turned to Apollo. "This is true?"

Apollo nodded glumly. Artemis smirked. Phoebe screamed. I forgot they were fighting the raven-wolf thing. Artemis waved her arms and the wolf and raven were pulled apart.

"Hopefully I will never have to do this again," Zeus threatened. Artemis and Apollo nodded and the boys vanished.

"Come here," Artemis beckoned Alex and the rest of the hunters. We walked forward.

"Alex, I grant you one thing. What is it you wish for?"

Alex blushed. "I wish that my friends, Thalia and Aoife, were put into stars as honor of them saving me." I was shocked. Did she just say my friend Aoife?

"Very well," Artemis replied and waved her arms. Stars were formed, they were in the shapes of three huntresses, me, Thalia, and Alex. We were all chasing things, smiling and laughing, but we could not here that.

I ran up to Alex and hugged her. Right by me, Thalia did the same.

"Thanks, but really, you shouldn't have," I whispered. Thalia nodded in agreement.

"No, I wanted to," Alex whispered back.

We were all dancing and celebrating without boys interrupting us when a girl dashed by us.

She looked about eight but clearly very smart. She looked around. Her golden hair was shinning like a halo. Her green eyes looked a little inhuman, she was that pretty. Her eyes stopped on one person. It was a girl who's name I couldn't remember, it was Ally, Shelly, Zely? I couldn't think.

"Zely, we need to go now," the girl ordered. Zely glanced around.

"Lady Artemis, I must leave," Zely began. "my sister would only be here if something dreadful was happening."

Artemis nodded. "Very well, I remove you from my service." Zely stopped glowing. Zely walked to her sister and they started running.

We continued celebrating-or rather, we tried to. It just felt sad. Like everyone was really depressed. That was when an arrow shot out of the clearing we were staying in and hit Artemis in the arm.

* * *

Scatath's POV

I managed to make it to New York in five days. Don't ask me how, I really have no clue. I just ran and ran some more. I stopped for a breath when I reached a forest. I walked in, knowing this is what Aoife loved. I came across a gate arch thing. It was in Ancient Greek. I backed up slowly. A girl strolled out, with a centaur and a boy. I turned to run. They chased me.

"Stop!" the girl commanded. I felt an urge to let them get me but I kept running, knowing they were the enemies.

"Stop!" she called again and I felt my knees buckle. I fell on the ground as the boy reached me.

"Drew, who is she?" he asked.

The girl-Drew approached. "Well, she is way older than thirteen."

The centaur came. "We don't know that for sure." He reached down at my arm. I realized my shirt was torn, my purple shirt.

He picked me up. My sleeve was pushed up. My SPQR tattoo was revealed. The centaur gasped and dropped me.

"Chiron, are you okay?" the boy asked, frightened.

"Yes, Travis."

Drew bent down. "What's so special about her?"

Chiron shook his head. "Later, child. Lets bring her in camp."


End file.
